howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg
Hiccup lost the lower half of his left leg in the battle against the Red Death. Gobber made him this leg, "with a little Hiccup flair thrown in" along with Toothless' new tail. The leg is made out of metal and wood. The wooden section, acts like his ankle is attached to his leg while the metal part, which acts as his foot, is hooked onto the wood. Gift of the Night Fury Hiccup has gotten used to his new leg, but still slips on the ice. In fact, he does it twice. Toothless is usually there to catch him. ''Riders of Berk'' Hiccup's leg is occasionally poked at in the series: *In How to Start a Dragon Academy, after trying to control the dragons on Berk, Hiccup claimed his whole body hurt, including his leg. *Hiccup told Toothless that Gobber made his prosthetic in Viking for Hire. *In How to Pick Your Dragon, Stoick mistook Hiccup’s leg for the stirrup on Toothless’ saddle. *In Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man, he uses his leg to grab the second key in a rock formation of a serpent. *Hiccup used his prosthetic to catch himself from falling on the cliff climb in Thawfest. *In When Lightning Strikes, Hiccup checked his legs after he was struck by lightning, relieved he “didn’t lose another one.” *Midway into Twinsanity, Dagur the Deranged notices Hiccup's leg and questions him on how he lost it, referencing his battle with the Red Death. *Snotlout appears to be a bit jealous of Hiccup's missing limb, as shown in Defiant One. *A Smothering Smokebreath targets Hiccup's leg and nearly causes him and Toothless to crash near the end of Breakneck Bog. Earlier in the episode, Astrid told the other riders to put themselves in Hiccup's shoes about the situation, though Snotlout corrected her with "shoe." *In We Are Family, Part 2, Alvin called Hiccup a one-legged boy. Hiccup later takes off his leg to use it to knock out the Outcast guard, but doesn't quite work out like he planned. Defenders of Berk *In The Iron Gronckle, Hiccup got stuck to Meatlug because of his metal leg when she becomes magnetic after eating a certain combination of rocks. He was later freed by Fishlegs, who was riding Toothless. *In A View to a Skrill, Part 1, when Hiccup voices his intention of going after the Skrill, Astrid tells him to be careful, reminding him that he and Toothless are wearing a lot more metal (which lightning is attracted to) than all the rest of them. *In A View to a Skrill, Part 2, Hiccup references this briefly during a thunderstorm when he tells Toothless to watch his tail while he watched his leg. *In Free Scauldy, Ruffnut pretends to be Hiccup for a few minutes to entertain Scauldy; she takes a creative approach to how the old leg had disappeared, claiming that it "fell off." *The metal leg is only referenced once in Frozen, when a Speed Stinger tries to stab Hiccup with its tail and finds itself foiled by the artificial limb; Hiccup laughs that they "never expect the old metal leg!" *Although the metal leg itself is not referenced in The Eel Effect, the fact that Hiccup only has one good leg left is mentioned when a sick Toothless nearly blasts it. *In Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, the juvenile Smothering Smokebreaths target Hiccup's prosthetic leg twice (the first time gets them discovered). Between those times, when the dragon-riding teens make the decision to bait the Smokebreaths in order to follow them, Snotlout wants Hiccup to add the leg to their pile instead of his spare helmet (and was voted down because Hiccup needed his leg both to walk and to help Toothless fly). ''Race to the Edge'' Hiccup's leg is the same as the previous seasons, despite being older. * In Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1, Hiccup stepped on one of the traps on the Reaper. Thankfully it was his prosthetic. He points it out as "one of the benefits of having a metal leg I suppose." Dagur later said he was glad he wasn't in Hiccup's "shoe," having to choose between capturing him or saving his friends. * In Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2, a giant screaming eel tries to pull Hiccup off of The Reaper by pulling his metal leg, but Toothless plasma blasts the eel so that it drops the leg. He then used it to open the cage the Riders were trapped in. Tuffnut also used it to fend off a couple eels. * In Imperfect Harmony, Toothless tries to get the gang to see the Death Song by pulling Hiccup toward its lair by his metal leg. However, in his haste, Toothless accidentally yanks the leg off, and quickly returns it to Hiccup. Snotlout later threatens to take Hiccup's other leg if he went off with out the others. * In the beginning of When Darkness Falls, Snotlout tries to use it as a weapon to fend off a herd of boars, though Hiccup stopped him. * While not really pointed out, in Big Man on Berk, Fishlegs, hypnotized into thinking he's a fearless Viking warrior, calls Hiccup a skinny one-legged boy. * In Gone Gustav Gone, Gustav found Hiccup's prosthetic leg, possibly a spare, in a chest and balanced a knee on it while imitating Hiccup and praising himself. * In Reign of Fireworms, Ruffnut points out Hiccup's leg after he questioned Tuffnut of having a bad eye. * Tuffnut poked at Hiccup’s prosthetic in Total Nightmare. First he mention it during Hiccup’s Beat the Dome run, saying “one man, one dragon, one leg.” He later bet Snotlout would lose a leg on the run, even asking Hiccup’s opinion, to which he rolled his eyes. * In The Zippleback Experience, Hiccup's leg is damaged while Toothless is carrying Barf and Belch to safety, forcing him to use a spare that is later bent out of shape when the grateful Barf and Belch crash into him (Prompting the twins to joke that Hiccup is on his "last leg"). After the third leg is damaged when the Zippleback sets off an explosion in Hiccup's cabin, he is forced to use one of Gobber's spare legs while Gobber repairs the others. * In Shock and Awe, when pulling pranks for Loki's Day, the twins note that missing leg jokes are less effective due to Hiccup's missing leg. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Hiccup has a new modified leg in the second film. It is shown to have a few gears in it and slots for the ends to rotate while being swapped. Dean DeBlois describes it as the "Swiss army knife of prosthetics." The new leg is able to change ends when turned, with one end designed for when Hiccup is flying with Toothless and the other used for when Hiccup is walking, able to switch between the two settings with ease. The third prosthetic part is like a blade with teeth for ice. Trivia * In the video game Hiccup has two good legs. * The loss of his leg makes Hiccup the youngest Berkian known to have a prosthetic limb. * The exact nature of the injury that caused Hiccup to lose only his left leg while falling into the Red Death's inferno has never been specified. The two most popular theories are that Toothless unintentionally injured Hiccup when grabbing him to protect him from the fire, or his leg was severely burned before Toothless could reach him. * Though out How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup's leg changes from its riding and walking gear with out him switching it, even when Hiccup was only sitting on Toothless and not flying. * Despite his new prosthetic having an ice pick string, Hiccup never used it. * Hiccup's second prototype is said to be inspired by the rotating rings on the Dragon Eye. Gallery Tumblr n52mw4sAc31rn75mpo4 1280-1-.jpg|Concept Art Image4.jpg|Hiccup without his leg tumblr_nqtz16u5Jj1r8hae9o7_1280.jpg|Toothless realizing he yanked off Hiccup's leg Hiccup's Foot.png Gustav Holding Hiccup's Leg.png|Gustav holding Hiccup's prosthetic leg Gustav 'wears' Hiccup's Leg.png DD_S3_RttE_E19_0235.jpg|Gobber fixing Hiccup's leg DD S3 RttE E22 0328.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0244.jpg|His extra extra extra leg DD_S4_RttE_E9_0301.jpg Dragons14.jpg|Hiccup's new leg in Toothless' saddle pegleg!.png|"Peg leg!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-815.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-818.jpg tumblr_n79x7fJczd1rpjuq0o2_1280.jpg Category:Hiccup's Gear Category:Objects